


Golden Wings and Brotherly Things

by NuttyDounuts14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Working, Big Brothers, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Gabriel-Centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Big Happy Family, Then Arses, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyDounuts14/pseuds/NuttyDounuts14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn't want to pick sides, because he loves his brothers and the memories he has of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And We Don't Let Nobody Bring Us Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea last night, my brain sat down and suddenly spewed out "I wonder how the angels relationships changed?" and I started writing. It will be a series, and I reserve the right to change tags/warnings at my leisure.

The two boys were running around, playing a boisterous game of tag, when their Father walked in, holding a bundle.

“Michael, Lucifer” He called softly. Their names distracted them, and Michael tripped over his own wing, as Lucifer stopped stock still, but as with dominoes, when Michael fell, he took his twin with him. Their Father chuckled quietly, as He observed their innocence.

“Come see what I have made” He, didn’t so much as command as rather ask. The pair picked themselves up of the floor, and ran to the parent, laughing as they did so. They quietened down as they approached and the adult figure crouched so they could see inside the bundle.

A small child, a baby brother sneezed, as his golden wing ruffled over his nose. It caused him to wake up, and Lucifer immediately melted into the brown eyes that stared up at him. They were just so big, and he thought that he could sink into them if he stared at them longer enough, but a jolting and pulling on his sleeve stopped him.

“Come on Luci, let’s play tag some more” his brother insisted, clearly not as interested in the new addition. Lucifer was about to protest, when their Father stood up, chuckling at his older children’s antics.

“But Mica-” he started but Michael was already gone, and the proud parent was walking out. Lucifer could only sigh, before chasing his brother in circles again, those brown eyes playing on his mind.


	2. No Matter What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel joins the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is all written, I just post a chapter when I feel like it >:D

“Luci,” the toddler drew out the call.

“What is it Gabe?” His brother crouched in front of him, red wings slightly outstretched to help his balance. Gabriel waddled forward and threw his arms around his brother’s neck

“Wanna hug,” he demanded, and Lucifer just laughed as he stood up, supporting Gabriel with his arms around his legs, in order for the child to continue hugging.

“Lucifer, you shouldn’t give in to him so much,” his twin said behind him, and Lucifer spun to face him, Gabriel in arms.

“Mica, it’s fine. Besides we used to hug all the time,”

“Yes, but Father was in charge of teaching us, and He was not so pliant to our wishes, and as Gabriel’s teachers, nor should we be with him”

“Gabe, not Gabriel,” the smallest cupid muttered, as he buried his face in Lucifer’s neck.

“You see what you have done Lucifer? He doesn’t even appreciate his own name.”

“Mica-”

“My name is Michael, not Mica,” the blue winged angel interrupted.

“Alright then Michael,” Lucifer taunted his twin with the name, “When did your arse grow a stick?” Gabriel laughed.

“Lucifer!” Chuck reprimanded as he walked in. The twins looked at each other, when they saw the bundle He was carrying.

“Sorry Father,” Lucifer said contritely as he bent down to put Gabriel down. The younger cupid fell backwards as his wings pulled him off balance.

“Michael,” the elder of the twins stepped forward.

“Yes Father?” he asked politely. It was only now that Lucifer looked at his brother and noticed the subtle changes that had been made. His clothes were smarter and neater, his hair was brushed and well kept, as were his azure wings, but worst of all was his posture, it was ramrod straight, heels together and arms folded demurely behind his back. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, that bastard had known Father was coming!

“I have done as you have asked.” Their father handed the bundle to Michael. “His name is Castiel, and he is your responsibility.” He turned to go, but looked back at His other elder child.

“Lucifer, you are supposed to be setting a good example for Gabriel, clean yourself up and make yourself presentable.”

Lucifer turned to his brother.

“What was that about?” he asked, confused and bitter.

“Father telling you to clean yourself up, and I quite agree, Lucifer.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, I’m talking about that?” he jabbed a finger at the wriggling bundle in Michael’s arms.

“Oh, this.” Michael said it in such a dismissive tone, like he had forgotten about the cupid already, and Lucifer’s hackles rose.

“You’ve shown absolutely no interest in Gabe, so why would you ask Father for another cupid?”

“I take no interest because you’ve already corrupted him. You saw Father today, you’re both just huge disappointments with your solvency and how you have defiled one so young.” Michael sneered.

“Luci’s not sol-sol-solvent, he’s nice.” Gabriel paused to take a deep breath and continue his rant but Lucifer butted in.

“Don’t worry Gabe, we’ll leave Michael and Castiel alone, so we don’t corrupt them with our messy, defiling selves.” Lucifer grabbed Gabriel’s hand, and they walked out.

Michael sighed, they had been happy until Gabriel arrived and then Luci had lost all interest in his twin. If he could be replaced by a cupid, maybe Luci could be too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, kudos and comments are much loved :D


	3. It Won't Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I swear the whole thing is written, but there just hasn't been time to post, so have two chapters to make up for it!

He wasn’t sure who’s cold hand kept wiping his brow, who’s voice reassured him as his wings spilt and grew into a new set.  
“It’s okay Gabriel, I’m here” in his pain muddled brain, he still couldn’t tell, “I know it hurts Gabriel, but I’m here, Micha’s here” it came with some blissed relief as Michael’s Grace flared and held back the pain temporarily.  
“Where’s Luci?” Gabe whimpered.  
“Lucifer isn’t good at watching others when they’re in pain. He tried to stay with you, but he came out being sick” Michael explained, trying not to feel hurt he wasn’t the one Gabriel turned to, despite being the one that had been here.  
“Mica” Gabriel whimpered, as Michael’s hold on the pain started to crack. He reached out for his brother, and buried his head in his lap, sobbing as the pain came crashing back. It was hard for Michael to watch, and worse every time Gabe cried out. Someday it would be Castiel’s turn to have his wings snap and start to spilt, so they could hold the Grace needed to be an Archangel.  
Gabriel continued to shudder and shake, and it was as the new set started to settle, he started to return to lucidity.   
“Michael?” he croaked, voice broken from screaming so much.  
“I’m here Gabriel” he gently stroked Gabe’s head.  
“M’hank you” the golden wings mumbled, but the peace was disturbed by Lucifer bursting in.  
“Gabey!” he cried, “Oh I’m so glad it’s over, I’m sorry I wasn’t here, but I couldn’t stand seeing you in so much pain! But, oh getting your split so young! So proud of you”  
And just like that Michael was shoved out, but when he looked back, he saw Gabriel was watching him, and in his brown eyes, he saw a love and thanks that up until now had been reserved only for Lucifer.  
Four more times he sat with Gabriel, as his wings spilt, and four more times, he saw that revered look in his brother’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send Kudos and Comment <3


	4. No Matter If I Fall From The Sky

The humans were a rising issue amongst the brothers. Gabriel didn’t think they were that bad, but he could see both Lucifer’s they’re an abomination, and Michael’s they’re a creation views. Personally, he thought it was too early to tell which side was going to be right.  
Castiel tugged at Gabriel’s wing, and woke the napping archangel up, as Lucifer and Michael started going at it again.  
“Gabriel, I’m scared” the white winged angel stated, lip starting to wobble.   
“Aw, it’s alright Cassie, you know how they are, they’ll just yell at each other, and then Luci will storm out” then came a noise that said this wasn’t going to go like every other time- the sound of blades clashing.  
Gabriel stood up quickly  
“Cassie, go and find Father, and then hide ‘kay?” he ordered. The smaller angel nodded, worrying his bottom lip as tears welled up in his eyes. Gabriel crouched down beside him and looked him in the watery eyes.  
“Hey, hey, hey, don’t worry, I’ll sort them out, but you gotta go fetch Dad okay?” Castiel wiped his eyes with his sleeve and nodded before running off to do as Gabriel had bid. Gabriel stood up, and ran to where Michael and Lucifer were growling and fighting, sparks flying off their blades. It was mesmerising in that horrific way that the things we hate most are. Watching them, Gabriel realised this would never stop. The twins who had once been so close, would fight until they destroyed one another, and the winner would then decimate anything that was left.  
Just like that he knew that just as Lucifer couldn’t deal with seeing others in pain, he couldn’t stand seeing the people he loved fighting.  
“Stop it” he screamed, and the pair stopped, startled. Gabriel never reacted to anything.  
“Just stop it. Michael, humans are the damn saints you always make them out to be, and Lucifer stop focusing on the great harm they are doing. They are a young species, a new species, we can’t tell what they’ll do yet! And yet, they’ve already damaged this family, Castiel is scared. Of you two! You who held me while my wings spilt, you who raised me and taught me everything, the pair of you used to be so damn close, and now you’re trying to kill each other, what happened to you?! What happened to you?” Gabriel finished quietly, his rage expelled.  
“You” spat Michael, still in his battle lust, “You happened, Luci and I were so happy together, and then you showed up and stole him away!”  
Gabriel felt like someone had just punched his lungs and taken his ability to breathe away.  
“Don’t you talk to him like that!” Lucifer growled, and the brothers turned on each other once more, and Gabriel couldn’t even notice as the world around him faded to background noise. He could feel it moving out of reach, and wasn’t sure he wanted to catch it. So he let himself fall away from it. Michael and Lucifer didn’t even realise what was happening until Gabriel’s head was slowly sinking through the floor.  
“No” they cried in unison, and tried to reach for their brother, but it was too late, and they could only watch as their actions caused Gabriel to Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry  
> Kudos and Comments, you know you wanna leave 'em =D


	5. These Wings Were Made to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That warning has been there since the start...

Why couldn’t they leave him alone? He didn’t want any part of the war. He didn’t want to pick sides, but still they pursued him. Lucifer had Fallen not long after he had, and now he found either demons or angels wherever he went, as they tried to recruit him. Even now as he ran away from the fighting between the demons and the angels that had been waiting for him.  
“Gabriel” he stopped, as an angel descended in front of him. “Gabriel, please come home”  
“Cassie” Gabe said sadly, “I can’t stand watching them fight”  
“Gabriel” Castiel said exasperated, “The only way they’re going to stop coming after you is if you die”  
“I’m tired of running Cassie, I still have to watch them fight” Gabriel sighed, and Castiel reached out for the brother who had meant so much to him before the war. They hugged, but pulled back quickly at the sound of two conflicting voices.  
“Aw how sweet” Lucifer cooed  
“Castiel” Michael called  
“Ah, what a nice little family reunion” the Morningstar grinned.  
“What are you all doing here?” Gabriel asked tiredly.  
“Oh come now Gabey, your brother isn’t allowed to visit every now and then?” Gabriel could feel his anger rising, why couldn’t they just leave him be?   
“Don’t Luci, just don’t. How many times will I have to say it, I’m not picking a side, I can’t watch you fighting!” the twins pulled back as they saw the warmth that usually filled Gabriel’s brown eyes was cold as stone, the strength he was named for becoming apparent. “You keep chasing me, and that hurts as much as watching you fight. I can’t anymore” Gabriel made a snap decision as Castiel’s words floated through his mind again  
“The only way they’re going to stop coming after you is if you die”  
He materialised his blade, and the others did so instinctually, battle already dictating their actions. It only confirmed this was the right choice. He lifted the blade, and the three bent their knees ready to fight. Gabriel took a deep breath and then shoved the blade through his chest, revelling as his Grace leaked out, and rejected Michael’s efforts to heal him. Saw Lucifer’s despair, before the red winged archangel flew off, clearly disappointed in his brother’s cowardice. Gabriel could only smile as oblivion came to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! There will be a follow up story I promise, but I haven't written it yet!


	6. Just an Update

Wow, so it's been a while huh?  
I didn't quite expect my break to be this long, but lots of stuff happened, and I had a bit of writer's block, but it's all good now, as I have a plot for the sequel and having been working on chapter plots, so as soon as the boat that is my life stays steadish, I'm hoping to start posting soon. It's going to be called Trickster Gold and Brothers Bold and as a thank you for being patient gift...

Oblivion was rainbow coloured.


End file.
